My Terrible Dream
by Livestolove
Summary: Annabeth has a terrible nightmare, but is that just the beginning of the misery? How will this end? only one way to find out. R & R.
1. Bad Night

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series :)

Annabeth's POV (point of view)

**I was in my bed laying sound asleep when I heard scuttle noises coming from downstairs. I was scared of what might be down there for I knew an animal that made those scuttle noises as it shuffled across the floor. I took precious little steps not wanting to go down, but I knew I had to if I ever wanted to go back to sleep. Before I made it down I could already see what it was that woke me. It had 8 legs, huge pincers and a body that would make a lion sized German Shepard run for mommy. In fact I wanted to run for mommy, but all I could do was scream. It was all I was capable of. I couldn't run, I couldn't fight, all I could do was scream. That was terrible because this giant beast hadn't noticed me until then. That's when it came after me. It took little steps like it knew I wouldn't move, like it knew I wouldn't fight, and I couldn't. It had red eyes like search lights when it turned to me, and a red hour glass shaped mark on it. Its little steps grew, just like my panic, though I didn't think that was possible. The steps were just the right size to send chills through my body, to increase my fear and the volume of my screams. It had other spider minions scuttling around me like it was the mother and they were waiting to be fed. I was helpless. Why didn't I think to bring a weapon? This is the end; this is how I'll die. It had its pinchers around me then, poison pushing into me I knew I was dead then. I felt nothing. I was done now, but still I was screaming. How?**

**I woke up in a cold sweat screaming, my father shaking my shoulder, trying to wake me. I saw my step-mother my step-brother, Bobby and Mathew, all with looks of concern. Bobby and Mathew began to laugh. I glared at them upset that they could laugh after my nightmare. As if my glare wasn't enough, my father and Step-mother glared to which silenced them.**

"**Thanks, that was terrible" I said, the color probably drained from my face.**

**Then I noticed where I was. I was downstairs when I could swear I'd fallen asleep on my bed. I must've looked confused.**

"**What, what's wrong? Annabeth are you okay?" My father asked.**

"**Mostly," I said, "At least mentally, physically not so much."**

**I told them they could go back to sleep and that I was okay after they asked the 17****th**** time, although it was a lie. **

**I followed them back upstairs and back into my room. I sat Indian style on my bed and pulled the covers over my legs. I couldn't fall asleep again. Every so often I would see a swarm of pitch black spiders crawl onto my bed.**

_They're not real, Annabeth when you blink they'll be gone._** It was true I blinked and they left. Just an illusion. They still frightened me because they came back so many times. I couldn't sleep. I barley wanted to blink. Too Dark, I thought to myself. I looked at my phone. There was someone I desperately needed to talk to, but at 2 o'clock in the morning. He might not pick up. I had to thought, I needed to here his voice. I have to, but what if he gets mad at me. No, he won't, I know him better than that, and I know if I tell him about this in the morning he'll talk about how I could've called if I wanted to. You know what I'm going to call him. I have to. I picked up the phone. He was the first on speed dial, because he was the most important to me. I pressed the talk button and waited. 1 ring, 2 rings, 3, rings, 4 rings. That's when I heard a voice I'd never been so happy to here.**

"**Hello, Annabeth what's wrong," He said fully concerned which he had a reason to be since I'd called him a 2 in the morning.**

"**Hey,**

**(Left you guys with quite a cliff hanger there huh? Do you care who it is though? Should i continue? I promise as soon as I see a reveiw that says continue i will. But tell me if i should or shouldn't cause i don't wanna waste time. :) REveiw Reveiw Review!)**


	2. My Relief

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Percy Jackson and the Olympian series **

_**Last chapter...**_

"_Hello, Annabeth what's wrong," He said fully concerned which he had a reason to be since I'd called him at 2 in the morning._

**Annabeth's POV**

"**Hey, Percy" I said and sighed with relief. Just like him to put other people before himself. **

"**Yeah, so Annabeth what are you doing calling me at 2 in the morning?" he said I could literally hear the smile on his face. I knew he was joking around. Just like him, to be able to joke around when I just woke him up at 2 a.m. I laughed because it was pretty strange to call someone at this time.**

"**Well, I had this terrible dream," I told him the dream, not bothering to water down the seriously unsettling parts. He gasped at the right parts which ensured that he was listening and hadn't fallen asleep.**

"**Wow, that's intense. Are you okay, though?" He said he really seem to care which I knew he was. I was still absentmindedly wondering if he were the least but angry at me for interrupting his sleep.**

**Percy's POV, before he got the call.**

**For once in my life I was actually having a 'regular person' dream. I was pretty happy with what I was dreaming. I was dreaming of being in my father's palace. I'd been there before but I was STILL mesmerized at the sight. After 5 years I still can't believe that a 16 year old could defeat Kronos, better yet that 16 being me, Percy Jackson. And above all that my father was Poseidon, the Greek god of the sea. It's a little easier to believe now that I've learned the ropes, but it's still cool to think about. Anyway I was in my father's palace with one of my favorite people walking beside me in the underwater bubble I made, Ms. Annabeth Chase, the most spectacular girl on Earth. She turned her head to face me and said "Well, seaweed brain your prince of all this. Interesting… your highness," then she giggled. I couldn't help but laugh along with her. That's when I heard my cell phone ring. I was initially upset that my dream was interrupted, but that when I saw who it was, this had to be serious. I pressed talk,**

"**Hello, Annabeth, what's wrong?" I said concerned.**

"**Hey Percy," she said and sighed as if she were relived that I picked up.**

"**Yeah, so Annabeth what are you doing calling me at 2 in the morning?" I said and smiled, it was a half hearted joke because I hadn't really collected myself after the relief of knowing she was fine.**

"**Well, I had this terrible dream," she said before telling me the dream. I gasped despite myself at some points, because it was an entirely horrifying dream especially for her considering the myth about her mother and Arachne.**

"**Wow, that's intense. Are you okay, though?" I asked I had to be sure. She seemed over the edge terrified and she had full right to be. If I had coming face-to-face with the thing I fear most I would be horrified too.**

"**Yeah, I'm okay." She said as she sighed again. I wanted so desperately to comfort her but I had no idea how it was possible over the phone.**

**That's when I had a terrific idea. Well, terrific to me, she might get a little upset for me going to the trouble. In the end, though, I know she'll be happy which I think is all that really matters.**

"**Annabeth, I've got to go. You should try watching some TV to get your mind off of the dream." I said.**

"**Oh…umm, okay." She replied, as if she were confused about something.**

"**Annabeth, if you don't mind taking my advice I'd REALLY appreciate it," I pressed. I had to, I had to press it.**

"**I said I would, Seaweed brain. Geez, who rode your Pegasus this morning," She snorted. "I miss you"**

"**I miss you too, bye." My plan was VERY poorly thought out, but all the same it would make Annabeth happy so I don't' care. **

**(A/N Another cliffie for you guys;) i love cliffies what do you think his plan is can you guess, i wouldn't be able to. I already have an idea of what the next chapter will be but i have to choose between something and something else i'll just ask you guys thanks and Review reveiw review!)**


	3. Visit

**(A/N You guys might've been interested in what Percy was about to say but I'm not telling you yet you'll find out later. ;D)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the olympians Series.**

**Annabeth's POV, after Percy hung up****.**

**I wonder why Percy wanted me to watch TV so much. Oh well, I thought. I turned on the TV and flipped to the History Channel to see if there was anything on about Ancient Greece. Unfortunately, it was an episode on vampires and it was pretty weird. There was this very pudgy… oh forget it, she was FAT. Anyway she was in a big bath tub filled with blood. Which scared me a lot, and if that wasn't enough one of her mortal maids walked up to her with a bucket of blood and Ms. Pretty Vampire Princess decides to bite her arm off of her and spit it into her tub-o-blood. GROSS. To top it off they showed her maid writhing in pain as Princess Vamp laughs a creepy maniacal laugh that you would probably hear from one of those villains with the curly mustaches. They zoomed out to where all that you could see was the outside of the house and the trees surrounding it. There was an earsplitting scream as the bats flew out of the trees. I was ready to barf. I switched the channel, laid my pillow in front of me and pushed my head onto it as if to suffocate myself. I wasn't going kill myself though I just did this until I calmed down. **

'_I love you, you love me. We're a happy family. With a great big hug and a k-'_

**I changed the channel again. Ugh! That dumb purple dinosaur. I hate Barney, I mean since when are dinosaur purple anyway? What kind of sicko creates a character like that? I can imagine the Kindergarteners of this generation**

_Teacher: ok class now I know dinosaurs are extinct, but if you ever saw one what should you do._

_Student: Oh, I know. You go up and hug it and then sing song with it._

**I hope the makers of Barney know they're corrupting children's minds. Just remember when ever you see an extremely intimidating animal with razor sharp teeth, don't hesitate to run up and hug it.**

**I flipped channels until it was on the nature channel. It made me remember how much I missed Grover.**

**The spiders began to reappear again, as if they were trying to remind me who it was that I needed. They ambushed me they were all around me they began to crawl up my arms and it felt like they were really there but they vanished when I blinked and I knew they would be soon to reappear. I walked downstairs to the dreadful seen of my nightmare but the kitchen was bare. I was still hopping across the floor for the fear of stepping or encountering one of those creepy crawlies. I grabbed a bag of cool ranch Doritos. (A/N I love those. Haha back to the story) I also grabbed a book from the bookshelf. I went to the bookmarked page and pulled a chip out of the bag, when I heard a loud tapping on my back door. I looked out to see a red haired freckle faced girl with a look of confusion and desperation on her face.**

"**Annabeth please let me in! It's dark and scary out here," She pled, now all that was on her face was fear, pure fear.**

"**Okay, just keep quiet. My parents can't find out about this." I whispered. I opened the door for Rachel, who'd recently been named our new oracle. Our former Oracle was dead before she was 'fired' so you could say she work a **_**little**_** over time. **

"**Rachel, what are you doing here?" I asked in a yell-whisper type tone. I could swear I'd just seen the huge spider behind and my eyes widen, but I blinked it away. She didn't seem to notice my fearful expression before it changed, which I was happy for. I didn't want to have to go over my terrifying dream again.**

"**I wish I knew. One second my mom is trying to teach me how to walk in 6 inch heels without falling, the next I'm at your back door banging," she said her confused face returning to her face.**

"**Huh, I think something's up." I say, staring off. What if there's a god messing with us, but why me and Rachel? Why put us together?**

"**Yeah, me too. I think I have a hun-" She was cut off when she fell to the ground, her eyes changing color. She was about to speak a prophecy. Her voice switched to a raspy old woman's, sounding full of pain. Then green mist curled out of her mouth.**

"_You shall end up in a place where you never thought,_

_And have a choice from minds that can never be bought._

_It shall be your last chance at a happy ending,_

_For the life you imagine or the death that's impending._

_The choice will be made by a truth that was a lie,_

_And if one doesn't play the other shall die."_

**She collapsed onto the floor again, but this time I didn't have the strength to help her up again. She looked up at me,**

"**What just happened, did I speak a prophecy?" She said as she rose from the ground. I nodded and sank into a chair. She pulled up the chair in front of me and stared into my eyes. My face must've been pained.**

"**What was it, what'd I say?" She pressed carefully, as if I was breakable. At the moment I was breakable, extremely fragile. **

**I repeated the prophecy and stuttered on die. That was the most painful word in the whole thing for me, hearing this right after my awful nightmare.**

**Rachel disappeared then, like a puff of white cloud and she was no longer there. I couldn't add any fear onto what I was already feeling. I couldn't fit anymore panic in my system. I ran for my bed room upstairs and shut the door. I some how couldn't find it in me to turn the light switch on I jumped into my bed and curled into a ball and watched the illusion spiders crawl around me and ambush, but I don't scream I don't do anything. I just lay there curled in a ball. I hear a tapping at my window. My eyes narrow, who could climb up my 2 story house and tap on my window. If it were a monster it wouldn't tap, it would break my window. Who would it be?**

"**Annabeth, Annabeth open the window please!" I hear the voice from the other side.**

**(A/N You like my Cliffies I like them, You can probably tell who it is, and if you know who it is then you know something else. Do You think annabeth will open thewindow? You'll find out soon becaus I'll post the next xhapter later today!)**


	4. My Reason For Life

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians series.

**Annabeth's POV**

**I was watching the window as I contemplated whether or not to open it. The I saw a feature on who ever is on the other side of the window. It was hard to miss; I didn't know how I didn't notice it earlier. Bright, sea green eyes, almost impossible to miss actually. Then I knew just exactly who it was and I smiled. I got up and walked over to my window unlocked it and pulled it up. The mesh on the other side of the window was long gone, we used to have it there but birds kept ripping them open no matter how many we bought to replace them they kept getting ripped up, so he could easily slip through my window. **

**Percy.**

**The one person I needed most right now.**

"**Percy did you really drive all the way over here and climb up the side of my house just to comfort me?" I said amazed. I bet my eyes were sparkling with enthusiasm because he sort of giggled. **

"**Well, actually, I walked and now I am extremely tired. Can I sit on your bed?" He said as he heaved a breathe that smelled suspiciously of toothpaste. Did he really brush just to come over here in the middle of the night? Not that I'm complaining but it seemed ludicrous.**

"**Why do you have to ask go for it." I said. "Why'd you do it? You didn't need to go through the trouble." I said even though I was extremely happy to see him.**

"**oh, do you want me to lea-"**

"**No!" I said. Under no circumstances did I want him to leave. I walked over and sat on his lap and leaned into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my necked. I turned to see him smiling. **

"**What?" I muttered. **

"**I'm just happy to see you is all. I see you decided against taking my advice." He said as he gestured to my TV.**

"**Oh, well at first I did turn it on; I did as soon as I got off the phone with you, but there was this Vampire Princess and then there was Barn-"**

**He stopped my lips with his. **

"**Chill out. It's not like I'm mad," He said. I must have gotten a serious case of the gigglies because I couldn't stop. He smirked at me, slid me off of his lap and laid me onto my bed.**

"**You're not leaving are you?" I asked frowning.**

"**Of course not, do you think I walked all that way just to stay a couple of minutes?" He replied. H e had a pretty good point. It would be pretty stupid to walk the length of my house from his and just stay for a little while. He sat on the bed and just smiled at me. He got up and pulled the covers over me. Before he could do anything else, I grabbed his arm and pulled him down next to me. I used his arm as a pillow and burrowed into his chest again. He was still smiling. I felt perfectly content then, like nothing could ever hurt me when I was near him. **

**That when thing went wrong.**

**I could no longer feel my bed. Percy was still here but that all I could feel was him. We were floating, we were being carried to where I had no idea.**

**(Always a cliffie, adds suspence don't you think. I'm thinking of doing a different story but i'm going to finish this one first i think this one was cute. No horror just cute. but at the end uh oh you scared of what might happpen did the prophecy in the last chapter give you chills. Haha well Reveis, review, review :D)**


	5. Problems Build

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

**Last chapter…**

_I could no longer feel my bed. Percy was still here but that all I could feel was him. We were floating; we were being carried to where I had no idea. _

**Annabeth's POV**

**I was still floating along side Percy, which made me less antic. Then all of a sudden he was gone. I could no longer feel his warmth beside me.**

**Now I was panicking. **

**Where'd he go? **

**What's going on? **

**Where am I going? **

**What's happening? **

**What's going to happen? **

**How will this end? (A/N I know what you're thinking. What's with all the questions? It ends here.)**

**That's when my feet touched down and I saw something I never again wanted to see in my life.**

**Percy's POV**

**When my feet touched down I was no longer beside Annabeth, which really worried me.**

**Looked around and noticed where I was. I was in the throne room on Olympus. I looked around to see 11 gods and goddesses staring down at me. I walked forward in between the 11 gods sitting in a U shape. Their glares were varied. Some Glared at me hate fully. Some glared at me as if they never really wanted to be here and it was my fault that they were. I just laid my gaze upon Zeus.**

"**Child, I have no wish to be here at the moment. I have been asked of Athena to straighten something out. To be honest this is nothing of my own concern." He proclaimed.**

"**Why is my father not present?" I asked. I was wondering if they were going to punish me for something and didn't want my father here to stop them.**

"**Do not fret young hero, we shall not harm you," He fumed he said words that were nice but he spit them out painfully.**

"**No hero, you ought to fret, for I shall turn you into a cockroach and squ-"**

"**Athena, patience" He soothed her. I was getting even more terrified at the turn out of this. What would happen to me? (A/N remember the prophecy.) Then Zeus turned to me and seemed to notice something.**

"**Should there not be 2 of you?" He said frowning.**

"**No, I'm pretty sure I'm the only me there is." I said, and then realized that I probably shouldn't have. Sarcasm wasn't going to help me in this situation.**

"**Do not smart mouth me boy," He said, well he changed from young hero to boy. "I am trying to be patient with you do not cross me." I just nodded.**

"**There should be 2 Demigods standing before us now," Zeus announced, clearly not to me.**

"**Yes, Percy where is Annabeth?" Hermes asked.**

"**Yes, please do tell so we can get this over with," Said none other than Dionysus. The gods glared at him like, we don't want to be here either but we didn't say anything.**

"**I was actually just with, but I don't know where she is now." I said frowning. This wasn't getting any better for me.**

"**Of course," she said smiling. "but Percy, may I ask how you misplace a person?" She said and then glared at her father as if to say, are you happy I said it nicely.**

"**I didn't misplace her," I defended. I didn't misplace her though; I misplaced myself. **

"**Then where is she?" She pressed.**

"**I don't know. All I do know is that we were at her house, long story, and all of a sudden we were sent through darkness; I ended up here and she must've ended up somewhere else." I explained, I had to leave out the fact that I was laying in her, because I mean really how awkward is that. **

"**Darkness? But that's-" Athena started.**

"**Oh no, it can't be" Artemis seconded.**

"**We must find Annabeth and bring her here at once but Percy I must warn you-"**

**That's all I heard before I was gone.**

**(A/N How'd you like? To many question Ah! this even scares me and i wrote it. Oh and again Cliffie! What do you predict will happen next? Sorry it's a little short, I'm going to update later today so don't worry ) Reveiw, review, review ~ DD)**


	6. Yay, but not really yay at all

Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson and the Olympians.

**Last chapter…**

"_We must find Annabeth and bring her here at once but Percy I must warn you-"_

_That's all I heard before I was gone._

**Percy's POV**

**I was in a dark space and I had no idea where I was. This travel was similar to the travel used to get me to Olympus, but after the dark came light. This travel had no chance of getting lighter. I was drifting uneasily through a large space once again. When I touched down again my feet were on a gravel like substance and I saw a red glow; a glow like search lights. I heard mumbling noise from the far corner of what seemed like a square room. There was a rumbling sound and scuttling noises like pointed legs shuffling the pebble like material that lay upon the ground. I took a step back to find that I was at the very corner of the room already. I put my hands on the walls and my head to the corner. There was something approaching me. I recognize who it was in a snap.**

**Arachne.**

**She moved toward me slowly. I pulled out Riptide and uncapped it. Its faint glow gave me a way to see. I scanned the room as I scooted to the right to evade the creature. I looked towards the mumble sound and saw a few pieces of blonde hair. Blonde hair, could it be who I think it is. I held riptide higher to see grey eyes and a familiar face. **

"**Annabeth!" I yelled. "What happened?" I question. I hadn't realized that she was strapped to the wall and gagged.**

"**Hi, sweet sea pea," She said in a harsh and croaky tone of voice "Your next."**

* * *

><p><strong>(AN Sorry it's extreml;y short but i got writers block and i couldn't think. I'm not going to be able to make updates for a while cause i'm going to be doing a lot of other things. I won't be able to update fore about a week or 2 but i'll try to have at least 2 chapters ready to be post by the end of 2 weeks. ****Sorry:(**


End file.
